


No Fear Of Love

by ARMYxSH96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Aquaphobia, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Male Character, Collage Malec, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus' Mom Lives, Maiabelle, Malec, Max Lightwood Lives, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Alec Lightwood, Saphael, clace, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYxSH96/pseuds/ARMYxSH96
Summary: It all started when Magnus fell in a pool and his crush Alec saved him from almost drowning. From then on they are going to overcome their fears together.Love, new friendships, fears, worries and everything a young adult goes through to get their happy ending.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles)/Original Character(s), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Fear of the water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this new story of Malec falling in love, making new friends and chasing their happy end.  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare but Samya is mine.
> 
> WARNING: Aquaphobia, it's not too explicit but I'll signal the start and the end so if you want you can skip it without losing the plot of the story.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy <3

Magnus hates parties. Not every kind of party, just the ones with a pool. This fear comes from when his family went on vacation and decided to go fishing and he fell to the sea. He was only eleven when that happened, it was the scariest moment of his life. He was lucky his father was there because if he hadn't dived into the sea and brought him back to surface... Magnus probably would have drowned that day. Since then Magnus couldn't be near a pool or the beach without having a panic attack. So that's why he was reluctant to come to this party even though its the first one since classes started one month ago. He just didn't want to be alone at the dorms and since his roommate and best friend Raphael, was coming here to be with his boyfriend of two years, Simon, he decided to also come. 

There was also another reason why he came... This party was in Underhill's house. Who is Underhill you may ask... well he's Magnus' crush best friend and that meant where Underhill was Alexander would also be. So what if all he has done since he arrived was looking dreamily to him.

"Please stop with the heart eyes, it's making me barf," Raphael said taking him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear Raphael," Magnus said trying not to look at him.

"Right... Just go and talk to him!" Raphael said bored.

"What's going on? Magnus... Do you have a crush on someone?" Simon said not understanding the conversation but curious about it.

Here we go... Magnus just wants to go home. Now he's going to have to listen to Raphael making fun of his crush on the most beautiful man Magnus has ever seen... Alexander Lightwood...

All of that started in his freshman year... He was new to the University campus, he was supposed to be in class, but he couldn't find the damn classroom when he bumped to someone sending his coffee to the floor. He was seeing that he was going to fall to the floor just like his morning latte when two strong hands held him steadily. 

Chills... That was the first thing he felt. Not the creepie ones... The 'I just had the best orgasm of my life' kind of chills. He then looked up and felt like he was having a wet dream. First the chills and now he was looking right at the most beautiful, sexy and breathtaking man he has ever seen.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry..." the angel looking man said.

"Yeh... I-I'm fine. That's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either." Magnus stuttered a little bit, stunned with the man in from of him.

"I'm sorry about the coffee... I'm Alec by the way" Alec said smiling, and Magnus couldn't believe he got more and more beautiful every second.

"It's okay. I'm Magnus. Alec... short for Alexander?" he asked still not being able to take his eyes of Alec.

"Yes, but no one calls me that, just my mother," Alec said scratching the back of his neck a little flustered.

Magnus couldn't believe how beautiful this man was when he blushed.

"You said you didn't know where you were going... Do you need help finding your class? This University sometimes looks like a maze, even I get lost sometimes." Alec rumbled a little bit.

'Cute'... Magnus thought

"Sure... I was trying to go to my drawing class. Do you know where it is?" Magnus asked a little hopeful that maybe Alec knows where it is so they can spend some time together.

"Yes, I know exactly where you're supposed to go. My sister has that class too. Let's go, I'll show you the way." Alec said.

"Thank you, Alexander. You are saving me from looking like a lost kid without him mommy." He laughed a little.

"It's okay. So tell me, what are you coursing here?" Alec asked smiling.

And from that on he developed a crush in Alexander.

After they found out the classroom, Magnus thanked him and they exchanged phone numbers.

"Hello... Earth to Magnus..." Raphael said traying to get Magnus's attention.

"You know someone like him would never look at someone like me... He's probably as straight as a pole" Magnus said trying to convince himself and the other two.

Suddenly Simon was laughing so hard he almost faint from lack of air.

"What's so funny Salomon?" Magnus asked irritated... thinking Simon was making fun of him.

"Alec?! Straight?!" Simon said still laughing

"What are you talking about cariño?" Raphael asked curiously with all the laughter.

"Alec is as straight as a cooked spaghetti! He's in my advanced math class and we were talking and I said I was pansexual and he said it was okay because he was gay and that he wanted to be my friend either way" Simon said tarting not to laugh again.

"Oh..." was the only thing Magnus was able to say.

So his beautiful Alexander wasn't straight... That's good news...

Even with that new information, he was still shy to just go and ask him out. He tried to change the subject and Raphael noticed this talk was making him uncomfortable so he let it go and let him change it to class and his adventure in the library.

A little bit later they moved to the chairs closer to the pool. Raphael looked at him to see if he was okay and he smiled touched with his best friend's concern. He didn't sit down. He kept standing while talking to them. But he couldn't ignore the sweat in his hands and the anxiety starting to grow because of how close of the pool he was. 

Deep breaths... You're okay... You're safe...

He was just talking to Simon and Raphael until someone so drunk that he couldn't even walk straight, bumped into him and that was enough for him to lose his balance and fall in the pool.

/Start of the Warning/

Magnus couldn't breathe, his worst fear was happening, he was panicking, 'I'm drowning and going to die. That's it, this is my end' was the only thing he could think about. 

/End of the Warning/  
__________

Alec was outside talking to his best friend Underhill, when he noticed Raj, drunk, walking dangerously close to the pool. This idiot was going to kill himself. He looked around and no one else appeared to notice that.

Suddenly he saw him get too close to Magnus and bumping into him...

"MAGNUS!!" Alec screamed trying to alert him of Raj's presence.

He wasn't quick enough... Magnus fell right in the middle of the pool. Alec could see the sheer panic in his eyes.

Without thinking twice he took off his jacket and shoes and dived in. He needed to take him out of there.

He dove right in and Magnus was already panicking and struggling in the bottom. He dove deeper and took hold of his upper body and swam to the surface. Underhill and Raphael helped him to lay Magnus down and he jumped out of the pool. He then kneeled down on both knees and softly pushed Magnus's hair out of his eyes and saw that he was unconscious.

Immediately he started the rescue techniques he learned during the summer as a lifeguard.

He pressed his hands above his chest and started to count.

"1,2,3,4,5..." then opened Magnus' mouth and made mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Then he tried again. "1,2,3,4,5..." and again opened his mouth. "1,2,3,4,5... come on Magnus... Don't die on me...Come on... Please!" Alec kept saying while doing the rescue techniques.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them.

"Please someone call an ambulance!! Come on Magnus don't do this to me!" Alec screamed.

"I already call them...I'm on the phone with them right now, they're on the way... They are saying for you to not stop that the help his almost here!" Underhill said to Alec.

"Please Magnus..." Raphael said worriedly with his best friend.

Alec was starting to panic when suddenly Magnus started to spat all the water he had in his lungs.

"That's it... Deep breathes... Everything's okay Magnus... Your safe now." Alec said moving his body to put Magnus on his right side preventing him from shocking.

Alec let the breath he didn't knew he was holding while stoking Magnus' back with one hand while the other one kept pushing his hair out of his eyes softly.

"You're safe now..." Alec smiled at him.

"A-Alexander... What's going on?" he asked still a little out of it.

"Calm down, you fell in the pool but everything's okay... You're safe now" he kept smiling relieved Magnus was getting back to himself.

"Oh...You are all wet... I'm so sorry..." Magnus said a little embarrassed with the show he just gave.

"Its just clothes. The ambulance is almost here." Alec said traying to reassure him that everything was gonna be okay. "Underhill please bring me my jacket, he's starting to get cold," Alec said without taking his eyes of Magnus.

"Please give us some space, go home," Underhill said to everyone looking at Magnus and Alec while passing Alec's jacket to Magnus, seeing him put it around Magnus' shoulders.

Alec started to rube Magnus's arms trying to get him warm. But Magnus looked to still be really cold, so he got closer and put his arms around him trying to share his body heat.

"Magnus...I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have made you came here... This is all my fault!" Raphael said looking close to tears.

"It's not your fault. I'm okay now. No arm is done. Please don't blame yourself" Magnus said traying to calm him down.

"Thank you, Alec, if it wasn't for you I would have lost my best friend tonight," Raphael said now to Alec.

"You don't have to tank me... the most important thing is that Magnus is okay," Alec said not knowing how to respond. He just reacted faster... Anyone would have done the same.

"Yes... Thank you, Alexander. You saved my life. I don't know how to thank you..." Magnus said traying to think of how he could thank him.

"How about... After you are released from the hospital I buy you the coffee I never had the chance to when we first met?" Alec said quietly just for Magnus to listen.

Magnus opened his mouth but nothing come out. Was Alexander asking him out? This couldn't be real... He must have misunderstood...

"A-Are you asking me out? On a date?" Magnus asked not wanting to say yes and in the end not having the meaning he thought it would have.

"Yes...If you want. I really like you, I can't stop thinking about you since the first time I met you. I just don't know if someone as amazing as you is interested in me like that." Alec said before losing his courage.

"I like you too... Yes, I want to go on a date with you." Magnus said smiling to him and caressing his cheek.

"The ambulance is here! Please let the paramedics pass." Underhill said to the people still around.

"Can you come with me in the ambulance. I'm not ready to let you out of my site right now." Magnus said a little flustered.

"Can I ?." Alec asked the paramedic tending to Magnus.

"Normally it has to be a family member, but since we need to check on you too... You can ride in the same ambulance as him." the paramedic said noticing the worry between them.

Alec smiled at Magnus.

__________

When they got to the hospital there was a team of nurses and a doctor waiting for them. They pushed Magnus's stretcher to the emergency hall. 

"Exume, you need to come with me. I need to see if you're okay." a nurse said to Alec touching his arm softly.

"Sure... But after, can I see Magnus?" Alec asked still worried with him.

"If he's released by the doctor yes but if not, you can only go when the visiting hour stats," she said showing him the way to the examining room.

Alec hoped Magnus was okay. He really needed to see him. With the way he was panicking in the water earlier, Alec was starting to ask himself if he may have some kind of Aquaphobia.

__________

Magnus was seated on the bed while the doctor made some exams and questions. He could still feel the cold water in his skin, he could still feel the panic when he fell.

"Magnus, my name is Doctor Smith, we already called your parents, they're on the way. Everything seems to be okay, here on your file says you have already experienced an accident in the water. I know you're still a little bit shocked so I'm going to ask for you to stay here for the rest of the night, and if you feel better in the morning you can leave. I just want to keep an eye on the trauma side of this accident and make sure you have a good night's rest. I'm going to leave you in the nurses' care but I will be back when your family's present to explain everything to them, okay?" the doctor said waiting for a verbal response but Magnus only nodded.

__________

After being examined, Alec took a seat in the waiting room. He was waiting for some news from Magnus. He wasn't leaving without them, he needed to know if he was okay.

Suddenly he heard some commotion and looked up.

"ALEC!" His mom screamed, starting to run in his direction followed by his step-dad Luke, his father, and siblings Jace and Izzy.

As soon as she was close she pulled him into a hug.

"My baby boy... What happened? Are you okay? Have you already seen a doctor?" his mom asked close to tears noticing that he was dry and in someone else's clothes.

"I'm okay and yes I have already seen a doctor, he said I was fine to go back home and that I just needed a warm bath and a good meal," he said not wanting to worry his mom too much.

"Oh thank God... I was so worried when someone called me saying you were here because of an accident in a pool," she said a little teary-eyed and shaking a little bit.

"What happened?" his dad asked.

I was about to answer when Raphael, Simon and I suppose, Magnus' parents, the resemblances were clear, walked to the waiting room looking around until Raphael saw me and walked closer. He looked at the older couple, "This is Alec, he was the one who saved Magnus." he said.

The couple walked closer to me and introduced themselves.

"I'm Magnus' mom Samya and this is his dad Asmodeus. What happened? Do you have any news on my precious boy?" she asked softly but still showing her worry.

"Well we were at my friend's house Underhill, me Magnus and some other friends were outside when a boy from the same university, Raj, bumped into Magnus. I saw the panic in his eyes when he realized he was going to fall in the pool, so I reacted and dived in. When I got to the bottom, Magnus was panicking and struggling. Then I put my arms around him and before I pulled him to the surface he lost conscience." Alec took a deep breath. Magnus' mom was already crying, she sits down and holds Alec's hands trying to get and pass some comfort, "When we get to the surface, Raphael and Underhill helped me getting him out of the water. Then I started the rescue techniques I learned during the summer while someone called the ambulance. After a while, Magnus got back to conscience and then the paramedics took us here. Magnus was taken to another room while I was seen by a doctor and then they released me and I came here. Since then they haven't said anything to me. I'm just waiting for some news." Alec tried to explain everything as detailed as he remembered.

"Oh my God... Thank you so much for saving my baby!" Samya said while crying.

"No need to thank me... I just reacted faster, anyone would have done the same..." Alec said a little embarrassed without knowing what else to say.

"She's right, you were really brave to jump in the pool without thinking twice. Thanks to you, our son's still alive, so we owe you a lot." Asmodeus said gratefull to the boy who saved his son.

"Magnus Bane family?" the doctor said interrupting and getting the attention of the two families.

"It's us!" Both of Magnus's parents said at the same time.

Everyone walked closer to the doctor making him look at them confused by seeing so many people. 

"Well we made every exam on Magnus and all of them came clear," he said making everyone sigh in relieve, "I'm going to keep him here tonight just for caution because, due to the information on the medical files this wasn't the first time he suffered from something like this, so I want him to have a good night sleep. I'm going to recommend him to see a specialist in this kind of traumas. What he went through tonight may cause nightmares and intensify his fear of water." the doctor explained to them.

"So he's going to be okay?" Alec asked a little timid.

"Yes, tomorrow morning he's going to be released. I have to go, but you can see him now, just don't make too much noise, he's still a little bit shaken by the scare he got, and just three at a time," he said before he left.

"Alec honey do you want to came see him with us?" Magnus's mom asked him.

"Are you sure... Raphael is his best friend, maybe he should go first." Alec said looking at the said boy.

"No...You can go first." Raphael said smiling a little bit at him.

"Okay then..."Alec said walking beside Magnus's parents down the hall.

__________

Magnus was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and saw his parents and Alec.

"Came in," Magnus said a little bit relieved with his parents' presence.

The three of them walked in, Samya took place by the right side of the head of the bed while Asmodeus chose to the left. Alec stayed at the foot of the bed.

"Magnus...Baby how are you feeling?" his mom said crying for the second time in a space of mere minutes.

"Ibu... I'm feeling better" he said a little sleepy from the medicine.

"My precious boy... we were so worried about you. Thank God this brave boy was around." Asmodeus said looking at Alec.

"Alexander..." Magnus sighed, relieved to see that he was okay.

"Magnus...I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried about you" Alec said not taking his eyes of Magnus.

Asmodeus looked at his wife and they both smirked. Their boy had a crush on Alec. They could feel a mutual feeling and see the affection in both of their eyes. This was the beginning of their son's love story. This Alec boy was going to change their son's life forever and they couldn't wait to watch them grow together.

"Alec... as a way to thank you for what you did for our son, we would like to invite you for dinner tomorrow night. Would you accept?" Magnus' mom said trying to hide the smirk. Maybe she could give a little push.

"A-Are you sure?" Alec asked a little taken back from it.

"Of course! Its the minimum we can do to thank you for what you did! You saved my little boy's life. I'm in debt to you for the rest of my life." Asmodeus said smiling to his son.

"Well you don't need to thank me, you already did it enough times and I would love to have dinner with you," Alec said to Samya and her husband.

"It's settled then. Now we better leave you so you can sleep, but tomorrow morning we will be back to take you home, okay honey?" Samya said while kissing his son's forehead.

"See you tomorrow son... good night," Asmodeus said holding his wife's hand and leaving the two love birds alone.

After his parents left the room went quiet. Both of them not knowing what to say.

"I hope our date is still up..." Magnus said a little bit insecure.

"Of course it is! I already told you... I like you, I wanna have a chance with you...I wanna date you." Alec said needing to reassure Magnus and himself that this was really happening.

"I hope my parents didn't say or done something embarrassing to you..." Magnus said a little flustered.

"No, they were just really worried about you and thank me one hundred times... But it's normal it's their 'precious baby boy'..." Alec said making Magnus laugh and blush at the same time.

"I hate when they do that in public" he continued to laugh.

"When you feel better and after you rest for a few days I promise that I'm going to take you out," He said sincerely.

"Good...I've been waiting for that since we met. I was just scared of your response." Magnus said putting everything out in the open. 

"Its okay, what matters is that we are finally doing it," Alec said.

Alec looked at him and saw that he was trying really hard not to fall asleep "I'm going to let you rest, I'll see you tomorrow night. Good night".

Magnus smiled at him "Good night Alexander... and thank you again.".

When he was almost out of the room he looked back "I really like you Mags", softly almost falling asleep Magnus answered him "I really like you too Alexander," not losing the smile from his lips.


	2. Fear of not being good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to Magnus' house to have dinner with his parents. He's scared of being too much or not enough to them. Magnus ends the night happy and full of hope for tomorrow's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Alec looked again at himself in the mirror "No! Too formal..." he said taking off the tie. He has one hour to get to Magnus' house and he's still choosing what to wear. It can't be too formal nor too plain, he wants to make a good impression but without looking uncomfortable.

Suddenly someone cleared her trout and he looked back, startled to see his sister on his bedroom door "Do you need help?" she asked. "Yes, please! I'm freacking out... I need to look good. I don't want to embarrass myself." he asked relieved that his sister was there. She knows more about fashion than him.

"Calm down," she said walking inside "The black pants are good you just need another shirt, that one is too formal and too big. Try the green one, it makes your eyes pop.". Alec took off the white dress shirt he was wearing and tossed it somewhere. After putting the green one he turned around and looked at the mirror. 'Not bad' he thought.

"Thank you..." he said a little nervous.

"I know you're nervous but try to relax. Magnus already told you he likes you so no need for all of that..." she said stopping with the look in his face "if it's not Magnus you're trying to impress... Oh!" she laughed "You're trying to impress the future in-laws!" she said laughing harder with the blush her brother had.

"I'm just scared to do something embarrassing and then they won't like me... they are Magnus' parents..." Alec said looking down.

"Big brother... you're amazing, they liked you the moment they saw how you look at Magnus! You just have to be yourself and everything will be okay," she said getting closer to her brother and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, I love you," he said looking at her thankfully. 

"I love you too, big brother. Now finish getting ready, mom and Luke want to talk to you before you go" she said leaving his room without a furder explanation.

__________

Alec was walking down the stairs but stopped at the end. His mom and stepfather were sitting on the couch in the living room holding hands and whispering.

'This can't be good' he thought and started walking closer to them.

"Izzy said you wanted to talk with me..." he said getting their attention.

"Alec, please take a seat. I know you have to leave soon, but this won't take too long." his mom said smiling.

This was getting weird. He looked at them while taking a seat, trying to see their emotions through their faces but they weren't showing any.

"First of all... you look really handsome," his mom said and Luke smiled approvingly "We just want to say we're really proud of you for what you did for Magnus and that if you decide to start dating him, that we approve. For what your siblings have told us he's a good boy.".

"Mom! We aren't dating yet! This is not a date or something! His parents just want to thank me for saving him." Alec said getting up, a little embarrassed with this conversation. 'Are they trying to give me THE Talk?' he thought a little scared.

Luke got up and walked to the cabinet where he keeps all the alcool "I have something for you to take. Its a really good wine from 2003 and I think Magnus' dad might like it a lot" he said giving him the bottle "It will give you some points with them." he said.

"You really think so?" Alec asked 

"Of course, it will show that you thought about them and its always nice to receive a good wine." his mom said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay... I guess it won't hurt. Thank you guys" he said starting to walk to the door.

"When you marry him I want you to thank me in front of all your guests!" he said laughing when Alec blushed and closed the door.

"Thank you for that. He was really nervous, even though he didn't want to show it." Maryse said kissing Luke's cheek, thankful for the man and all of what he has done for her children.

"You don't need to thank me, they are my kids too and I love them." he said. And it was true, he loves them as if they were his biological kids.

__________

Already inside his car, Alec couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. He hoped this night goes well. Stoping on the red light he looked outside to his right and saw a flower shop. H smiled getting an idea. Maybe he could get a bouquet to Magnus's mom. When the green showed he turned right and parked the car.

He walked inside the little shop and smiled at the mixed smells. He loved flowers. He looked around and found an old woman behind the counter.

"Excuse, I'm looking for something as a gift do you think you can help me?" he asked a little shy.

"Of course, do you have something in mind?" she asked walking around the counter.

"Do you have something from Indonesia?" he asked a little apprehensive, not wanting to give too much trouble to the elderly lady.

"I do have something... This morning I got a really special one. It's called Amarilis, it means admiration, normally gifted to someone you are hoping to impress or showing your appreciation to." she said walking to their direction.

Alec only needed one look at them to decide "They're perfect... The white ones are truly beautiful. I'm taking them. Do you have black tulips?" he asked.

"I do... I can see you already know the meaning of that one.." she said smiling.

"Yes," he said blushing a little bit.

While he waited for the bouquet to be ready he walked around looking to all of the beautiful flowers.

"Honey..." the lady called.

He looked up and saw that all the flowers were ready. He thanked the woman, paid and walked to his car.

__________ 

"Magnus, honey can you stop looking at the clock every five seconds? Alec must be arriving any minute, no need for all the anxiety." his mom said making him stop shaking his leg.

"I'm just nervous, he's never been here. I want this dinner to go well, please don't say anything embarrassing," he asked pleadingly. 

"Relax... It's just a 'thank you' not a 'meet my parents' dinner." she said laughing at his son's blushing face.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. 

"Finish with the table I'm opening the door," she said walking to the door.

__________

"Hello Mr. and Mrs.Bane," Alec said when the couple opened the door.

"Hi Alec, please come in," Samya said stepping back for him to get in.

After closing the door Alec took the wine and gave it to Asmodeus "My father said its a really nice wine from 2003." then gave Samya the bouquet " I brought you this Amirilis, the lady in the flower shop said its a really appreciated flower in Indonesia. I hope you like it. ".

"Wow... Thank you, honey, it's beautiful," she said a little emotional with such a thoughtful present. She missed her hometown and where she grew up there were a lot of them.

"This is really nice bottle, thank you," Asmodeus said smiling at the special kid.

"Alexander..." Magnus said making his presence known.

"Magnus..." Alec said moving towards him "I brought you something too" he said giving him the tulip. "It means elegance and sophistication," he said blushing.

"Thank you, Alexander... It's really pretty." Magnus said smiling softly to him.

They kept looking at each other like no one was around. Asmodeus cleared his trout.

"Let's go, the food is almost ready," Samya said walking to the kitchen with her husband while smirking. 'He's approved' they thought, looking at each other.

__________

"So, I just want to warn you... please don't believe anything they say about my childhood or any embarrassing story they may tell you," Magnus said when they walked to the living room and took a seat.

"Is there a lot of them? I can't wait!" Alec said laughing, trying to ease Magnus' nerves.

"Please don't encourage them," Magnus said embarrassed.

Alec took his hand looked at him "I already told you I like you. It's not an embarrassing story that will make run away. I have some really bad ones too. If someone askes I never had a pink phase." he said making Magnus laugh.

"Boys the food is ready!" Samya called them to join her and Asmodeus on the table.

"So Alec... What is your course?" Asmodeus asked after they served the food, curious about the boy's academics.

"Well, I'm studying architecture." he said making Asmodeus and Samya smile, "I always loved math and drawing. When I was looking for colleges to attend to, I come across Idris University and they had a presentation of the best projects of their architecture students. I looked it up and fell in love. That course brings together math and drawing. After that I had no doubt that that was my calling." he said only now noticing how much he rambled and started to blush.

"Its a really good carrier to fallow. It is well paid and since you love it so much, its the best of both worlds." Asmodeus said making Alec smile, happy that someone else got how much he really loves architecture.

"I'm a painter, so I know what you mean when you say you love dawing. It gives you a safe space to put all of your emotions out... the ones you cant express. It gives you freedom" Samya said understanding his passion completely.

"Exactly! We feel so good after!" he said excitedly.

"One more person to talk about art in this house..." Asmodeus said making everyone laugh.

__________

"The food was amazing Mrs.Bane, thank you," Alec said walking to the door. They had a really nice dinner and amazing talk. After dessert, they walked back to the living room to extend the conversation with the company of coffee or in Asmodeus case, whiskey.

Now, an hour later, it was time for Alec to go back home. Tomorrow he had classes early in the morning.

"It was really nice meeting you Alec. I hope to see more of you," she said looking at her son, winking. "I know I already said this, but thank you for saving my son.".

"You don't need to thank me... none of you do," he said looking at Magnus and Asmodeus directly, "It's in the past, Magnus' okay, so no need for that anymore," he said smiling.

"Good night, Alec. Magnus will walk you to your car," he said not giving his son a chance to protest, holding his wife's hand and walking up the stairs.

"Yeh, I-I'll walk you out," Magnus said blushing.

"I had a really good time tonight," Alec said when they were outside, while lining down on his car.

Magnus walked closer putting himself between Alec's opened legs, but still not touching him. 

Alec placed his hands on Magnus's waist and looked up. "So.. our date... Tomorrow I have a free period after lunch and I was thinking that maybe you could join me and we could eat somewhere and maybe a walk and ice cream after?" he said caressing his waist softly, making Magnus shiver.

Magnus got closer to him and put his hands on top of his shoulders. "I have the afternoon free, so it's okay for me," he said smiling.

Alec pulled him closer, softly, giving enough time for Magnus to step back if he wanted to. Without any of that happening, they got so close that they could feel each other chests. "I really want to kiss you, but I'm scared," he said a little timid.

"Scared of what?" Magnus asked not understanding.

"I never kissed anyone. I'm scared of not being good enough for you," he said a little vulnerable.

Everyone in their college though he was a player. He was good looking, always surrounded by beautiful people, he was nice to everyone and boys and girls wanted to be with him. But the truth was... he never had a relationship. He was insecure about himself.

"You don't have to be scared... I like you, it's just you and me, I'll guide you. Kiss me, Alexander..." Magnus whispered the last sentence waiting for Alec to make the first move.

Without hesitating anymore, Alec moved. At first, it was just a peck. Soft without to much pressure, until Magnus took control. Alec felt like he was floating, he never felt anything like this. Magnus' lips were soft and he could taste the strawberry flavored lip gloss he was wearing. 

Too soon, for Alec at least, it was over. He opened his eyes and couldn't hold back the smile. "Wow..." he said, practically speechless.

"Yeh..." Magnus said laughing softly. "Good?" he asked.

"Good... I felt like I was floating," he said blushing.

"Me too. I never felt like this before. My heart is almost exploding." he said giggling.

'so beautiful' Alec thought.

"I really have to go... but I'll see you tomorrow," he said stealing a kiss from Magnus, making him laugh.

"Okay, I'll wait for the details for our date," he said referring to where to meet him and what time.

"I'll text you later. Can I have one more kiss... for the ride?" he asked making puppy eyes.

"Yes, you can," Magnus said kissing him again and again. They were addicted.

With a lot of effort, Magnus stepped back, "Go... Tomorrow you'll need to wake up early." he said holding his hand, not wanting to separate just yet.

"Okay, have a good night," Alec said kissing him on the cheek, loving the blush that appeared there.

Alec waited for Magnus to walk inside before getting inside and driving home, smiling. He could still feel his lips tingling from all of the kisses.

__________

Closing the door Magnus couldn't stop the smile from appearing in his lips. He kissed Alexander. 

"That boy is a charmer..." Asmodeus said behind Magnus, making him jump.

"DAD! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said startled.

"Are you sure it's me who will give you a heart attack?" he asked smirking.

"I'm going to sleep... Have a good night," he said ignoring his dad's comment and walking to his room, almost running from him.

"I LIKE HIM!!" he heard his dad scream from downstairs.

"Me too..." he whispered walking to his bathroom to start his nightly routine.

He was almost asleep when his phone ringed with a notification.

/ From: Alexander  
"I just got home. Have a good night, see you tomorrow. <3" /

/ To: Alexander  
"Good night. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. <3" /

/From: Alexander  
"Me neither. Sweet dreams xo" / 

/ To: Alexander  
"<3" /

Magnus slept like a baby with his heart full of hope and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments section.  
> Thank You <3


	3. Fear of Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's kiss, Magnus has to face the looks from other students. Alec just wants to enjoy this new feeling without outside interference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, but the "writer's block" was really hard to deal with. I hope you enjoy this chapter <3  
> English is nor my first language.

Magnus is happy, not just happy but hopeful. Last night's dinner was a success and just thinking about the kisses he and Alec shared...made him giddy. At the start of the evening, he was afraid of some awkward moments or his parents embarrassing him, but it was really nice. Better than he expected.

Walking to the entrance of the University he noticed all his friends sitting in the stairs, Simon, Raphael, Ragnor, Catarina and Lorenzo. 'That's weird', he thought. He's usually the first one arriving from the group.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you..." Simon said exited.

"Why?" Magnus said, looking around, not understanding.

"We want to know everything about last night. How was dinner? Did you kiss him? Was he nice to you?" Catarina asked pulling him closer so that he could seat with them and tell them all the gossip.

"First of all... calm down!" Magnus said taking a deep breath...he was gonna need it for this. He knows his friends very well, they're going to keep asking more and more questions, so he better answer them all before they start making a scene, "Yes the dinner went well, my parents asked him about school and all that. Alexander was really nice. And... Yes! We kissed!" he said the last part really quickly. The sooner he gets this over with the better.

"For what Andrew has told me about Alec, he is genuinely a nice guy," Lorenzo said, remembering all the times his boyfriend told him about Alec.

"Magnus! You kissed The Alec Lightwood!" Catarina said a little too loud, "Are you guys dating?" she asked.

'Are we dating?' Magnus asked himself... They kissed, and Alexander did say he liked him...

"I don't know... Yes, we kissed and confessed our fillings to each other... but we didn't talk about dating..." Magnus said a little insecure.

"You haven't gone on a date yet, right?" Ragnor asked.

"No, but we are meeting after the morning classes. He said that he was going to take me out to lunch and then maybe to eat some ice cream," he said blushing.

"Then don't stress. Enjoy the date and go with the flow. For what you and Lorenzo say... he's a nice guy so you don't have anything to worry about." Ragnor said and Magnus smiled. Ragnor is right, he just has to enjoy the date.

"Look who just arrived... Your prince charming..." Raphael said laughing when Magnus turned around so fast he almost fell to the ground.

__________

Alec couldn't stop smiling. Last night was so good. He kissed Magnus! Life was good right now...

"Can you stop smiling like that? It's getting creepy seeing you smile like that..." Izzy said from the seat beside him.

They were on their way to University and Alec was giving Izzy a ride after her car broke... again. She was trying to get some information out of him about the dinner at the Bane's residence, but Alec wasn't saying anything. He just smiled and hummed to some song on the radio.

"For the hundredth time... I won't tell you anything. I'm happy and we have a date, that's all you need to know hermana," he said laughing when she crossed her arms and pouted.

When they arrived at the parking lotte, Izzy got out of the car to go in search of her best friend Clary, something about girl problems.

He got out of the car, took his bag for the football practice he has later and locked it. He was about to call Andrew when he turned around and his eyes fell on Magnus.

__________

It was like time was stopped. It was just the two of them. No one else around. Magnus couldn't take his eyes of Alexander. 

He took a deep breath when he saw him walk in his direction.

Magnus looked around and everyone were looking at Alec, like he was the prey. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea...' Magnus thought.

"Hi..." Alec said when he got closer to Magnus. He smiled at him and moved to kiss Magnus, but Magnus moved first and turned his head so the kiss would be on his cheek.

Alec was confused and a little hurt, 'did he do something wrong', he thought. Traying to compose himself he cleared his throat and smiled.

"I just wanted to say hello before my classes started," Alec said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, looking around and just now noticing that they were the center of everyone's attention. 'Right...' he thought.

"Good morning Alexander..." Magnus said a little timid.

"Good morning...", he said taking a step back, "I have to go, Andrew must be looking for me..." Alec said waiting for Magnus to say something, but the other didn't opened his mouth, "See you later..." he said already turning around not wanting to embarrass Magnus anymore.

He was so stupid, they just kissed, that's it... That doesn't mean they are dating. 'But he agreed on going on a date with me...' Alec was so confused. Was Magnus second-guessing this? Did he want to make this between them a secret? 

"Alec! Dude?!" he heard Andrew calling from behind him.

"Hey... sorry, I was distracted," he said trying to forget about what just happened with Magnus.

"I've been calling you for a while but you passed by me like you're running from the devil," he said laughing.

"Sorry... I was just deep in thought," he said starting to walk to class.

"I know something's going on... so, when you're ready I'm here for you," Andrew said putting his arm around Alec's shoulder.

__________

"What the hell was that?!" Cat said from behind Magnus.

"Jesus! You scared me!" Magnus screamed.

"Don't change the subject... what just happen here?" she asked looking angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he said looking down.

Catarina took a deep breath. Magnus was an idiot... but a soft idiot.

"I understand this is new for you, but why did you reject Alec like that?" she asked taking his hand in support.

"What?! I didn't reject him!!" he said looking up at his friends, seeing all of them with a face of 'yes you did'.

"The poor guy walked up to you and tried to give you a good morning kiss and you just turn your head. That's rejection for me..." Ragnor said.

"I was just nervous, everyone was looking at us! I panicked!" Magnus said desperately.

"He looked like a kicked puppy..." Lorenzo said feeling sorry for Alec.

"I'm an idiot!" Magnus said angry with himself, "What do I do now?! He probably thinks I regret last night!" he said closer to tears.

"Hey... calm down. It was just a misunderstanding... Text him or wait for him when he gets out of the next class and talk it out. Just say you panicked and you're sorry for hurting him. I'm sure he will understand." Simon said smiling reassuringly at him.

__________

Alec was walking out of his first class when he noticed Magnus leaning against the wall in front of him.

"Alexander!" Magnus called him walking closer to him, "Can we talk?" he said unsure of the other response.

"Sure...", he said showing him the now empty classroom.

They walked in and Alec closed the door. They were both in silence not knowing how to go from here.

"First of all... I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you arrived. I didn't mean to ignore or dismiss you." Magnus said walking closer to him.

"It's fine... I understand. You don't want anyone to know about what happened last night. If you regret it, it's fine... I won't bother you anymore. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends." Alec rambled turning around to leave. 

"No! Alexander! I'm not embarrassed of you or regretting last night" he said putting himself right in front of him, "I was just nervous with everyone looking at us".

Magnus puts his hand on Alec's cheek caressing it.

"This is new to me... I never felt like this before and when you tried to kiss me in front of everyone I panicked. I don't want to rush this, I want to enjoy your company without all the eyes on us. But the most important is that I didn't mean to hurt you, I really like you." he said smiling at Alec hoping he understands where he comes from.

"I know this is new for both of us. I just want to be with you, I don't care what anyone says." he smiled.

"Can I kiss you now?" Alec asked blushing a little.

Magnus laughed, "Yes..."

Alec moved closer and kissed him softly, Magnus moved his arms around Alec's neck. Alec deepened the kiss and moved his hands around Magus's hips. They were the closest anyone could be with another person.

This felt right, just them enjoying each other. No fear, no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about this chapter in the comments section. Thank You <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos and let me know what you thought of it in the comments section.
> 
> Ibu: Mom in Indonesian  
> Samya: meaning sublime or full of life.
> 
> Thank you see you on the next chapter <3


End file.
